csofandomcom-20200223-history
Brick Piece V2
|system = blockar |source = Mileage Decoder |ammotype = |used = |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |magazine = 40 / 200 (Plastic Brick) 10 (Brick Missile) |fire = Automatic Missile launcher |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds (A) 2.0 seconds (B) |origin = Brick Peace |addon = |damage = 22 / 137 |accuracy = 90% |recoil = 18% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 9% |gradeA = |gradeB = |zombiez = 10 |gradeC = |damageB = 46 / 819 |damageC = 63 / 2048 }}:For weapon it resembles, see M4A1. Brick Piece V2 is a Brick Piece assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a special assault rifle built from a special set of blocks to resemble the M4A1. Since it can be switched between automatic fire or missile fire mode, it holds either 40 rounds of Plastic Brick or 10 rounds of Brick Missile. :Details: Right-click to switch to Rocket mode. Rockets explode on hit, doing AoE damage. Rocket Damage: 137 (Normal), 819 (Zombie), 2048 (Scenario) Advantages *Has silencer in A mode *High stun power *Can kill multiple targets in B mode *Very high damage in both modes, specially in B mode *High clip size *High rate of fire in A mode *Moderate recoil *Can be used in both teams Disadvantages *Low knockback power *Missile does not instantly hit the targets *Expensive *Obtainable via Code Boxes only Release date *South Korea: 19 November 2014. *China/Japan: 3 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 4 December 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Indonesia: 16 March 2016. Tips ; Original *Although the weapon comes suppressed in A mode, it does not decrease the amount of noise generated when firing whatsoever. Therefore, it is not advisable to continuesly shoot as it may compromise your position. Furthermore, it is a very expensive weapon to carry with. ; Zombie Scenario *In B mode, this weapon deals tremendous damage to bosses. With maxed power, it can deal around 10000 ~ 23000 damages per shot. ; Zombie Infection *In B mode, this weapon deals around 150 ~ 550 damage per shot to zombies. Users Terrorist: *Yuri: Seen in posters. Comparison to M4A1 ; Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Has rocket launcher mode *Can be purchased by both teams *Higher magazine size (+10) ; Neutral *Same accuracy (88%) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same weight (9% speed reduction) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+5%) *Silencer cannot be detached *More expensive (+$2900) Gallery File:Blockar_viewmodel.png|View model, A mode File:Blockar2_viewmodel.png|View model, B mode File:Blockar2_viewmodel_empty.png|Ditto, empty File:7.jpg|World model, A mode File:90.jpg|Ditto, B mode File:Blockar.gif|Reload animation File:Blockar2.gif|Ditto, B mode File:Block_shell.png|Shell models File:Zombieextermination_poster_korea2.png|South Korea poster File:Blockar_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Blockar_dominique_cosgentleman_teddy_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Incso_20160315_20160316_csoportal.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Blockar_poster_china.png|Yuri with Brick Piece V2 File:Blockar2_poster_china.png|Ditto Blockar.png|HUD icon Changing mode sound Before changing A mode to B mode sound After changing A mode to B mode sound Before changing B mode to A mode sound After changing B mode to A mode sound Ditto Drawing sound Firing sound (A mode) Ditto (B mode) Pulling bolt sound (B mode) Reloading sound (A mode) Ditto Reloading sound (B mode) Trivia *This is the first weapon to be introduced in the Brick Piece series. *The file name for this weapon is "blockar" which refers to "Block Assault Rifle". *The B mode model resembles the V-2 Rocket artillery. *The A mode reload style is similar to JANUS-5 while the B mode one resembles Gae Bolg. *After changing between the fire modes, some shells can be seen on the ground. *In Zombie Modes, a bug is achievable in B mode where if the user shoots at nearby humans and later gets infected by a zombie, the explosion will kill the humans, thus counting them as frags. This bug also applies to projectile weapons including HE Grenades. *The Brick Piece V2 has a silencer equipped by default. However, it cannot be unequipped. *This weapon was not released in Vietnam, despite the weapon's file exists in said region. *In later update, its reserved ammo was changed from 120 to 200. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:Code box items Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions